Please Don't Let Go
by plasticdoll2
Summary: 'Harvey.' Her voice was scared, so far away from the self-assured tone which had become his rock. 'There is something wrong.' Donna is pregnant and Harvey is scared for her life. Married!Darvey. Teenage!Mike.


**A/N: Hello everyone. So this is an AU fan-fiction in which Harvey and Donna are married with a sixteen year old son i.e. Mike. They had him when they both were 18.**

 **Harvey is a name partner in Pearson _Specter_ while Donna is a stage actress.**

* * *

 _~And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_  
 _'Cause I can't get you on the telephone~_

 _Nickelback-Lullaby_

* * *

Harvey's eyes widened as he entered the nursery and saw his nine months pregnant wife adjusting a frame on the wall.

'Donna!' he rushed towards her. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Shut up Harvey.' The red-head rolled her eyes. As close as she got to her due date, her mood-swings got even worse.

'The doctor _forbade_ you from unnecessarily walking around. Come on, let's get you to bed.' Harvey wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to get her to leave.

'I am fine. I have to get everything right before I go into labor.' Donna rambled on as she nervously wiped away sheen of sweat from her forehead.

Harvey blanched when he observed his wife's pale face.

'You are not looking _fine._ Don't be so obstinate. Come with me.' His heart was beating loudly. There was a voice inside him telling him that something bad was about to happen.

Donna was pregnant again after 16 years; 16 years after they had Mike. The small family had rejoiced at the incredible news. Harvey and Donna had been trying for another baby for 6 years and they finally had been blessed. Things had been coming along nicely with Harvey and Mike being over-protective of Donna until last month when she had inexplicably fainted.

She had been rushed to the hospital where the doctors told the anxious husband and son that some complications had arisen during the pregnancy. They had suggested her permanent bed rest and regular visits to the hospital for treatment.

Harvey was snapped back to the reality when his wife's clammy hand suddenly clutched his own. 'Harvey.' Her voice was scared, so far away from the self-assured tone which had become his rock. 'There is something wrong.'

The prestigious lawyer who people turned to in order to get themselves out of horrendous messes felt helpless at that moment.

'The couch is just a few steps baby.' He whispered desperately. 'You can make it.'

'Call 911.' Her words trembled as she swayed slightly on the spot.

Harvey barely swallowed the bile that had risen up in his throat. 'I will but you need to sit first.'

'Okay.' Her grip became vice like.

She was breathing heavily by the time she completed the short journey to the couch. Harvey settled her on the side and carefully grabbed her legs to place them over the couch.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed in the three digits with shaking fingers.

There was deathly silence in the unborn baby's nursery. Harvey's nerves were strained. He swallowed thickly when he heard the response on the other end. He barely got the intended words out.

After the call, he dragged a chair to sit by his wife. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair. Her eyes were scrunched in pain and lips pursed.

'You can scream if you want.' He whispered.

'I do not want to scare you.' She whimpered after some while…after the intensity of the pain had lessened somewhat.

'I am already scared baby.' He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Her soft fingers reached up to his face to wipe them away. 'This is not a good look on you.' She murmured with a slight smile.

Her husband knew that only a woman as courageous as her could afford a smile in those circumstances.

'We cannot lose you.' His fears broke their restraining walls and came rushing out.

'Where is Mikey?' She loathed to admit it but she was scared for her life too. She wanted her son with her.

'I'll call him.' Harvey didn't want to make the call which was every person's worst nightmare. The call telling them that their loved ones were in peril.

'Harvey!' Donna's sudden gasp scared him to no ends.

She screamed in absolute pain and held on to his hand as if it was her lifeline.

'Donna please.' He pleaded. His voice hitched. 'Please.'

What did he want to say?

Please don't scream. It _is_ scaring me.

Please don't leave me and our son.

Please hold on.

Harvey leaned over and kissed her forehead. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he heard the siren of the ambulance.

'You have to hold on honey.' He begged her with a thick scratchy voice. 'I am going to let them in.'

* * *

Harvey watched in horror as Donna was dragged away on a stretcher. He had heard her blood curdling cries for help on the way to the hospital. He was on the edge of tearing his hair out. His _wife_ was in agony and there was nothing he could do to help her.

The doctors yelled out instructions. He couldn't focus on what they were saying. The hospital lights suddenly seemed too bright and blinding, he unbuttoned his collar…the simple process of breathing in and out became arduous for him for his chest had constricted. His hand was shaking uncontrollably and in that moment, he became depersonalized; he lost control of his reality.

He stumbled back and slammed into a wall. He slid down and waited for his condition to stabilize. The sudden ringing of his cell made him shudder. He was about to turn the whole damn thing off when he glanced at the caller ID.

It was his son.

It had completely skipped his mind that he had to inform Mike too.

His finger swiped over the screen and he brought the cell to his ear.

'Dad?' Mike's scared voiced greeted him. 'I reached home and they said that mom...' he trailed off as if saying the words would seal the reality.

Harvey couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't have the power to say anything. He just told his son the hospital's name and let the phone slip out of his hand.

* * *

 ** _TBC…_**

 **Please leave your feedback guys.**

 **Have a great day. Cheers!**


End file.
